Talk:Nasus/@comment-5037376-20171112002703/@comment-33648385-20171114135210
Because newbies need to have champions to ease into the general moba gameplay and/or league specific nuances without having to read gigantic guides or practice skillshots for hours on end on champions first? And many champs require veteran-level reactions and prediction, especially now that Riot is mass reworking the old, "base" ones, so having easier, "click button to win" champs actually gives them a medium through which they can enjoy the game and study it at their own pace without needing to practice and read as if this is some real life or death scenario. And these aren't stomping champions. Oh sure, if you're a team of bronzies who can't build a thornmail against a Yi cause you have to follow the latest LCS-butt licking build to the dot and build it last and stun him every time he engages, or just gank the nasus while trying to end fast cause Nasus is one of the hardest lategame carries and letting the game drag on only makes him stronger, then you deserve to get absolutely fucking stomped by those guys. But the real stompers are skill based champions that you can't counter easily and the other player being better is a HUGE advantage than just picking some pubstomp hero who's effectiveness begins and ends with a single ability or combo, thus effectively placing a low skillcap ceiling and limiting a good player's potential. I don't mean to offend, but a lot of league players nowadays became so narrow-minded I'm baffled at the stubborn blindness, and your comment is like a big national flag of that subset of players. Smurfing practically killed newbie-introduction in this game unless you're all premade. Old players simply don't care, they flame and report new players, new players are trying to explain that this is their first times playing the game, and I see them just fucking obliterated by their team with insults, death threats, trolling and other stupid things. Are little spoiled brats truly the only ones left in this game? League "vets", and I'm insulting veterans in general using it in this context, think they're too hardcore for new players, and treat everyone as if they intentionally join his game just to ruin them for him. I've gotten reported for my internet disconnecting, for flaming when I didn't even say anything that game, for trolling even though I was the highest overall score on the team, and I've heard of people who say they just report absolutely everyone after each game. Why? Cause they're better than everybody else and why isn't the pro scene at their feet for that one time they got a 20/2/10 Zed game. Against newbies. Whom they will happily call losers and "ez" as some kind of pathetic ego booster. Stop being crying bitches, accept some people are bad, others are new, the report button isn't your weapon to attack people to eat bans just cause you're mad at a lost game. Like a child that did something bad and tries to blame everyone around him.